


The Demon Queen

by PaganPastel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Editing? She cant sit with us, F/M, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Time Travel, What Ifs, i still suck at this, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganPastel/pseuds/PaganPastel
Summary: "Asmo...What was Lilith like?”“Well...She was A paradox, she loved to cause trouble, A little devil in paradise, or A angel in Hell. If our little sister was alive, she would fit right in Devildom.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how is everyone today. gonna put some of my new fanfics on hold cause this idea came to mind and i CANT GET THEM OUT! 
> 
> so i have to write it out. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy.

Devildom, a city filled with demons ruled by Lord Diavolo, the prince and soon to be King, and this future king has planned a very special party for the seven demon brothers and the transfer students. It was a Welcome party for the first four exchange students as well for the new four. Seeing how the exchange program was a huge success, Diavolo thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring back Aiana and the others to guide the four new students that joined in this year.

Aiana stood alone at the edge of the dancefloor, taking in the sight of the familiar ballroom. Her eyes travel up the largest figure in the room, Lord of the castle himself. Amber eye’s meet with her crystal blue ones.

“Ah! Aiana!” Lord Diavolo called out to her. He made his way to her direction, cutting his previous conversation short to the crowd of demons seeking his attention. Once reaching the small human he grabs her by the waist and picks her up as if she weighed nothing for a hug, “It's so good to see you again. My, you couldn't be more beautiful than last time we spoke!” He smiles at her, the biggest and brightest smile Aiana has ever seen on him. "Yet here you are, radiant with such beauty I fear I'll go blind from it."

“My Lord, it is wonderful to see you again.” Aiana confesses, cheeks burning due to his kind words.

Diavolo was nothing short of the best host and gentlemen anyone could ever ask, but Aiana could not help but look away each time he eyes lay upon her with longing.

Diavolo slowly puts her down but does not remove his hands from her waist, “Thank you for coming back to us Aiana, Devildom has never been the same since you left, And with the new students entering RAD this year it is good to have them look up to upperclassman who has experienced the Academy firsthand.”

Aiana lets out a nervous laugh at that and glances up at his face. “Oh, i’m not sure i’m even worthy of being looked up to, I barely survived my first year myself, Solomon would be the go to person for tips on how to handle the school year.” 

“Aiana, as you humans would say, 'don't sell yourself short.' You were the best we ever had and made it through the year with flying colors, I dare say that even you surpassed Solomon when it came to the exchange program." 

Diavolo caresses her cheeks, gracing her with a sincere smile as he praises her. Aiana places her small hand over his large one, she parted her lips to speak until the sound of Lucifer clearing his throat interjected in.

"Aiana, I am delighted you are back with us for this year. We missed you terribly." Said the oldest brother. 

Diavolo finally releases Aiana in order for her to greet the man, Lucifer leaned down for a hug and a delicate kiss on her cheek. “Lucifer, on time as usual.” Aiana said.

“Yes, impertinent timing, might i add.” Diavolo grunted.

“Forgive me Lord Diavolo, I was as eager to greet dear Aiana as the next demon, however it must be cut short, for the nobles of Devildom wish an audience with you regarding this year's RAD donations and classes.

All three pairs of eyes glance over to the Nobles Diavolo neglected to speak to Aiana first, the large group all glaring at the human for stealing away the Lord from a very important conversation. 

“Ah, they don’t seem to be pleased I took away their future King. Go ahead, I'll be around.” Aiana gestures Diavolo to the group. He furrowed his brow then sighs.

“We shall continue this very soon my dear, in the meantime, please enjoy your party.” Diavolo took both Aiana’s hand, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs then kissed them before he headed back with Lucifer by his side.

While both demons were socializing with high nobles like always, Aiana began to look around the ballroom for the other brothers. First she found Beel georging in the buffet table while Mammon tried to steal fine silverware of course, Satan chatting it up with the demons as Levi hides in a corner and plays with his handheld game, Aiana’s eyes wander around the dance floor, looking for the other two brothers when a familiar voice interrupts her concentration.

“I’m surprised Lucifer hasn’t gotten after Levi for playing with a video game in the presence of Lord Diavolo.” Aiana looks to the direction of the voice and smiles at the fellow human.

“Hello Solomon, it's been awhile.” She greets while giving a phony curtsy of her dress.

Solomon smiles back and bows down as gentlemanly as possible, he takes her hand and plants a kiss on it until they both break out in giggles at the inside joke they share. “It’s been too long Aiana, how have you been?”

“Oh you know, Just been, practising my new found magic!” I also have been-”

“Yes, do share with us what else is new with you! We are DYING to know!” Asmo cuts in, giving Aiana a surprise hug from behind, Belphie joins in and wraps his arms around her from the front, making her the filling of a demon hug sandwich.

“We missed you so much Aiana.” Belphie nuzzles on her shoulder.

“Haha, i’ve missed you guys too, i’m so happy to be back.” She coos back at Belphie, petting his hair while leaning back to nuzzle on Asmo. They both let go at the same time to give some room for her to breathe.

Solomon chuckles at them, “I’m sure Lilith would be so happy to see her brothers getting along with her descendant.” 

Aiana looks up at Solomon, startled by the comment. It has been awhile since she has even heard the name of the eighth sibling, her ancestor. She glances over to both Asmo then Belphie’s face, a sad smile gracing their faces. Despite how many years have passed, or discovering the truth about the deal Lucifer made for her to be reborn, the brothers will never stop from missing the youngest member…

“Yes, our sister would have been so THRILLED to see us getting along so well!” Asmo giggled, He began to grab loose strands of hair from Aiana’s face and tuck them away behind her ears. “You look so much like her you know, almost a mirror image.”

Belphie gave out a loud yawn and popped his neck. “I’m tired...gonna go find a place to nap, wake me up when the parties over…” 

“O..okay.. Sleep well Belp-” Aiana began but soon words fell on deaf ears as he became out of range to hear.

“Ah don’t worry about him, today is Lilith’s birthday...so Everyone, especially him and Beel, have been a bit down.” Asmo said while sighing.

“Her birthday? That is quite the coincidence.” Said Solomon, “I wonder does Lord Diavolo know about this and still planned this party on her day?” He began rubbing his chin in thought while glancing at both Lucifer and Diavolo across the room.

“Who knows, it is weird to throw a party when classes don’t start until next month...But..whos to say what he knows or doesn't even know about Lilith, i doubt Lucifer even talks much about her in private.” Asmo rests his hand on his hip.

Aiana’s eyes follow Solomons and look at the two as well, Lilith’s distant memory of the three comes to mind, the pack they made, Lucifer’s last words to her, Diavolos look in his eyes…

”Asmo…” She began… ”What was Lilith like?”

“Well...She was..A paradox, she loved to cause trouble...A little devil in paradise, or A angel in Hell...If our little sister was alive, she would fit right in Devildom.”

That only fueled Aiana’s curiosity more.

“Well i’m going back to the dance floor! I see some cuties wanting my attention. Laters!” Asmo winked and strolled away to the group of succubus.

“Well, this Lilith seems like a interesting person.” Solomon said, Aiana said nothing, only simply nodded in agreement.

Solomon frowned at her serious look on her face, then let out a small ‘ah’ sound, an idea came into mind. “Aiana, i have a surprise for you.” 

She looks up to him and tilts her head. “A surprise?” 

“Mhm, meet me in Lucifer’s guest room in 15 minutes.” Before he could explain anything Solomon made a quick get away, losing him from the crowd. 

The 15 minutes have passed, Aiana quietly and distrectly avoided the crowd and the brothers from their prying eyes and stood in front of Lucifer’s door looking around the hallways until Solomon headed towards her.

“Where did you go? What sort of surprise is this that has to do with Lucifer’s room?” Aiana questions him. 

“Haha, you’ll see.” Solomon knocked at the door twice then mumbled some sort of spell that caused a flash of light to spark on the doorknob, he then opened it wide and smirked at her. “It's safe, I promise you.” he kisses her cheek and walks right in first as an example. 

Aiana and Solomon look around in the Guest room Lucifer stays during his visits to the castle, it is the same decor as any other room, until Aiana’s eyes locked on eyes of a particular painting at the end of the wall of the room. It was a painting of her! No, that's not right. Her and the painting had the same identical eyes but upon a closer look the woman in the painting had longer hair that flowed over her waist, a white elegant dress and two large black angel wings. It was none other than Lilith!  
“What is this about Solomon? Why bring me here?” She demanded 

“Asmo’s answers of what Lilith was like while she was alive didn’t satisfy your curiosity Aiana, i could tell by your look, it didn’t satisfy mine as well.” He began.

“So..?”

“So since i have a pack with Barbatos i borrowed his powers for this special occasion.” He smirks.

“No...you don’t mean..” 

Solomon chuckles at her and reaches out to the painting, a flash of blinding light appears and he then begins to speak out in Latin, the painting soon becomes a door while lettering flys around the room.

“We’re gonna travel back to time and meet Lilith.”


	2. Unleashed

Eyes wide like saucers, mouth agape, voice lost and skin prickling with shock. "We're WHAT now?!" Aiana finds the breath to cry out.

Solomon simply laughs a subtle laugh at her reaction then reaches for her hand with his free one, "We’re gonna go see Lilith for ourselves."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Aiana shrieks, "Last time I time traveled Belphie KILLED ME!" 

“We won’t take long, and you will be safe, for i’ll be traveling with you this time.” 

“What makes you so sure we will be okay? What if something-” Aiana frets.

Solomon pulls her close, her body pressed against his. "You are here with me, and I'll make sure nothing will happen to you. Besides, don’t you want to know who Lilith is? The very first line of your blood? What your ancestor was like when they were alive.”

"S-Solomon, i..." Aiana chews on her lower lip and ponders for a moment while avoiding his dark gaze, she knows the sorcerer got her on the hook and is avoiding that smug on his face, Solomon knows he has her and is just slowly reeling her in.

"It will be alright, i’ll protect you Aiana, no matter what.” 

And she gave in. “Okay, but 5 minutes!" 

Solomon smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Excellent.” He goes back to the makeshift door, with his free hand then begins to twirl the air, causing the floating letters to sway around his gestures. “We are gonna do something a bit different, I may have borrowed Barbatos powers but it is your memory we need to tap into in order to travel to the right timeline.”

“It makes sense, what do you need me to do?” Aiana asked while her eyes followed his hand movements. 

“I need you to concentrate, tap into the memories within yourself, think of a past moment in Lilith’s life, then flow your powers within me and I'll open the door to that moment you thought of." He lifts up their still joint hands and intertwines their fingers, making a stronger physical bond of their touch. 

“I only know a small handful of her memories..But, I’ll try my best.” Aiana closes her eyes, Solomon's magic coursing through her body as a little boost, she thinks back to the first memory she knows, the one with Lilith, Lucifer, and Diavolo, the door then began to glow brighter 

"You are doing good Aiana, don't lose focus."

She takes a breath and tries to focus on that moment, suddenly, more memories flash before her eyes, Lilith was flying with her brothers, attempting to escape after their defeat of the Celestial war, causing a shift in her magic.

"Aiana?" Solomon called out.

"Solomon, s-somethings wrong!" She calls out, new memories flowing within her third eye. Showing everything. 

Lilith flying away, she was next to Belphegor, Beelzebub was there. 

"Solomon!"

'I knew he wanted me to save her instead of him.'

Beel's words suddenly came into mind, the conversation they had when they discovered Lilith’s room.

'If you were in my shoes who would you have saved?'

Suddenly, Aiana was falling in the sky, the wind violently blowing against her, the popping of her ears alarmed her, she was within the memory. An angel above her readies their bow and the arrow takes aim.

No, this is the moment…

The string was released, the arrow flying at high speed. 

"Aiana, you can't!" Solomon's voice calls out to her from the physical world. 

But shes gonna-!

The arrow ever so close to the target, then a flash of all seven brothers came to Aiana's mind, how much they missed the youngest among them.

Everything went silent, everything slowed down, Aiana's lips moved, forming words of caution but there was no sound, the arrow glowing its godly aura, close to piercing those dark wings…

'Who would you have saved?'

"Lilith!" 

An explosion, Solomon flew across Lucifer's room back slaming against the wall, next was Aiana flying towards the wall herself if it wasn't for the sorcerer's quick thinking and used his body as a shield, breaking her fall.

The castle became bright with white light, all of the guests has ceased of their celebration and dancing.

"Lucifer, what's going on?" Satan asked his brother while the other brothers ran towards him.

Lucifer looked over to Diavolo, his serious face mirroring his own.

Back in the room, Solomon readies himself for any dangers coming "Get behind me!"

Aiana grabs onto Solomon's jacket from behind, she peeks over his shoulders and the door fling open, two pale slender arms appear out of the blinding light, Aiana begins to panic, her eyes growing wider despite them burning from the light. A pale leg comes out next,then wings! 

"Solomon we gotta close the d-!" A sudden force of wind knocks them back, then in an instant, the blinding light is gone.

"Aiana, are you alright?" Solomon asked, reaching over to her. 

"I-I'm fine, what was that? What in the world happened?" Aiana breathes out.

"Solomon?" A soft, unfamiliar voice called out.

Both humans freeze in there's place, they both in synced look over to where the portrait was, and there stood a woman, almost identical to Aiana.

Aiana's eyes traveled from the women's feet began, she had lovely white dress shoes on with laced white stockings, a white spaghetti strap dress that flows right above her knees, showing off her thick thighs, she was the same height as Aiana, her body thick like hers as well, but more curvy and had honey brown colored hair that waved down, passing below her backside.

Aiana's eyes continue to travel up and up, her delicate hands cream pale, her fingernails color of silver, light pink lips shaped of a 'o', and her eyes...her eyes…

"L-Lilith?" Aiana slowly called out her name. 

The woman, glances over at Aiana, soft eyes going serious…"Humans? In the castle? Tell me, why is it you are here?"

"I-i." Aiana began but clamped shut as Lilith approached her and reached for her neck.

"Answer me!" 

Solomon quickly stepped in front of Aiana, magic scorching in his hands. "We humans are guests here, under the protection of Lord Diavolo, ruler of all demons!"

"Guests? Human guests?! Diavolo does not simply bring mortals into the castle unless-" Lilith stops herself in realization, her soft face turning into deep scowl. "He is throwing a party, isn't he…"

Aiana swallows a ball of air and nods. The air around the room grows heavy, Lilith's hair beginning to sway. 

"And all the denizens are in the ballroom?"

Aiana nods, too nervous to trust her words. Solomon and Aiana both close there eyes as the air bursts around Lilith, upon looking back at her, fear creeps back into there bones tenfold. 

Lilith, transformed into her demon form. Two large white bat wings, large elegant white horns decorated with silver jewelry dangling from them. Her outfit's almost the exact design as Lord Diavolo, only her jewelry was silver with blue gems, the black fur shawl hangs, hanging over her the crook of her arms, and her top was more of a bra decorated with silver.

Lilith, was intimidating, she was beautiful, and she was pissed. 

"A party, with filthy humans, ON THIS IMPORTANT DAY NO LESS!" she shouts, causing the room to shake,the balcony windows burst open and Lilith turns and heads outside. "Fine then, he can have his little party and pets, but hell have his precious City in ruin!"

"Wait, you don't mean-!" Aiana calls out but it was too late, Lilith flapped her wings, blowing them once more away and flew out of the window.

"This can't be good, we have to warn the others." Solomon said.

Aiana quickly jumps to her feet, trying to figure out in what to do to save Devildom, and to save herself from the wrath of Lucifer. 


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks. It's me again. Sorry for no notes on last chapter, kind of just posted it and went back to work. and I'm sorry for being really bad at grammar. 
> 
> I'll try to be better at it, though I'll say I am no expert writer.
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos, I'll do a better job of y'all do :p lol
> 
> I got inspired by listening to Voltaire "The Night" an oldie but a goodie. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of heavy breathing can be heard in the dark, a recording from a D.D.D begins and Aiana takes a deep breath.

"If you are seeing this, more than likely, I'm dead. I need to let you all know that I love each and every one of you with all my heart."

Her tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Mammon, you can have all of my-"

"Woah woah, don't be making a will right now, we gotta tell the others."

Solomon interrupts her recording, taking her D.D.D by doing so.

Aiana's eyes looks up from the little dark corner she hid herself in. "But when we do I'll be dead! Lucifer is gonna kill me!" Aiana dramatically wails. Solomon rolls his eyes and pulls her to her feet.

"C'mon, we don't have time for this." 

"Aiana!" The sound of Mammon can be heard from the distance. 

The avatar of greed was running towards them with Beel and Levi behind. 

"Boys!" Aiana calls out to them, finding strength within herself. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"What's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Mammon bombards her with questions. 

"We'll explain everything, but first we must get Lucifer and Lord Diavolo to put a stop to-"

There was a loud explosion in the distance, all three demon brothers and the two human exchange students looked out the window, a flash of orange light lit up the dark sky then another explosion ignited in the shopping district of Devildom.

"She started her rampage." Solomon said. "We have to stop her now before anyone gets hurt."

Beel transformed into his demon form, not needed anymore explanation and opens a window. "Levi, go look for the others, Mammon and I will go on ahead."

"Hey! I'm the older brother here, you should listen to ME!" Mammon protested, but transformed into his demon form all the same while Beelzebub flies out the window. "Aiana, it's not safe for you, go find a place to hide ya hear?"

"I can help! I'm the one who-" 

"This is an order from the great Mammon, so you better listen!" He stops her protest then flies out the window behind Beel.

Aiana bites her bottom lip in frustration and runs down the hallway in search of the exit. "Since Levi is taking care of Lucifer, we have to go help."

Solomon quickly grabs her hand and casts a circle on the wall, opening a new door. "This way, we'll take a shortcut." 

Aiana jumps pass the new door, her mind reeling in the turns of events. The portrait, the memory, the white light, and Lilith, or this strange demon version of her, coming out of the door from the past. And worst of all Mammon and the others will soon face her in battle. 

Squeezing Solomon's hand tighter in hers Aiana takes a deep shaky breath and lets out a prayer.

"Please protect them, please make sure they are not hurt by the person they love the most.."

Meanwhile in the shopping district, chaos runs wild in the form of hellfire, burning everything it touches. Lilith walks on the main road, her black heels making 'clacking' sounds against the pavement as she struts with authority. 

"Ha, that should get his attention." Lilith chuckles while resting her hands on her hips, observing the damage she has done. 

Each building she passes she speaks out the name of the store, making a mental check on what is burned down and what is not. 

"Phew! I feel so much better, I'm sure the others would be mad, but-" Lilith goes to a complete stop, standing in front of a building that has not been burned down. A certain building that caused her blood to boil all over again…

"Grrrr….He allowed this dump to be rebuild?! How could he? that scum!!" 

In the air, Beelzebub and Mammon look around with clenched teeth.

"Who could have done so much damage in such a small amount of time?" Asked Beel.

"Look, it's gotta be that succubus doing." Both brothers begin to descend down to land, eyes focused on their target.

"Hey! Hold it right there lady! What do you think you're doing?!" Mammon flys towards her from behind, not yet seeing her face, but Beel stops on his track, eyes growing wide while staring at the female demons back. 

"No..it can't be.." Beelzebub whispered to himself. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you-!"

"MAMMON YOU SCUMBAG!" Lilith screams out like a banshee while throwing a large hellfire ball towards the Avatar of Greed. Mammon gasps and dodges the raging fire attack, missing it by a hair.

"WOAH! Hey! Watch where you're-" Mammon chokes on his next words, eyes wide and bulged eyed, jaw dropping and for a moment Mammon could've of sworn his heart stopped. His eyes locking eyes with none other than his own sibling. 

"Is it really you?" Beel was the one who spoke with a shaky breath. 

"L- Lilith?" Mammon chokes out.

Lilith, despite her small size, stands tall and proud facing her two older brothers, eyes glaring daggers at Mammon in particular. 

"How many times must I destroy this vile place until you learn!" Lilith points at the surviving building. That happens to be 'The Fall', the club for the rich and famous. 

"W-what?! What did I do?! I mean- how are you- What is going on here?!?!" Mammon begins.

Just before Lilith replies with her brother's strange questions, the rest of the brothers, minus Belphegor, arrived at the scene, all stopping dead on there tracks upon seeing the youngest of them all.

"Why are you all staring at me like you've seen a ghost?" Lilith crosses her arms. Waiting for a answer, but none came, they were all in shock. 

"Lilith...dear little sister…" It was Lucifer who spoke out, the oldest brother passing the others, walking towards her.

"Luci! There you are, just who I wanted to talk to. How could you let Mammon rebuild this place?!" Lilith jesters the club. "You know what happened last time with his silly get rich quick scheme with this clu-"

Lucifer grabbed her by the shoulder and embraced her, holding Lilith tightly in his arms.

"I missed you so much...Lilith!" Lucifer cries out, words breaking with threatening sobs.

Confusion on her face turned to anger, she pushed Lucifer from the hug and formed a large fireball in her hand. The sudden action snapping Lucifer and the others to finally noticing the state of the area.

"Lilith, don't tell me YOU did this?! How? Why would you destroy Lord Diavolo's city! I am not sure how you are here but-" 

Lilith cuts Lucifer's words short, the fireball in her hand bursting out, causing it to grow larger from hearing Diavolos name. 

"Ha! So this is why you are all here, Diavolo sent my brothers rather than coming to stop me himself!" She growls and chucks the fireball to the club, destroying it with one throw. "THAT DEMON COWARD!" 

With her rage the club blew to smithereens. Now on high alert the brothers prepare for battle.

"Whatever the circumstance, I will not allow you to talk down about our Demon Lord or destroy Devildom! Come Lilith, you're coming with us to the castle. You must explain yourself in what you done and plea for mercy." Lucifer said in the most authoritative way he could muster despite the strange predicament they are in.

He reached out to grab her by the arm when Lilith quickly moved out of his reach, glaring at Lucifer with a look that could freeze hell over. She then flapped her white bat like wings and flew in the air. 

"You may be my older brother Luci." She began, hellfire forming in both hands…"But I. Answer. To. NOONE!" 

Back with the humans, Aiana and Solomon continue to make there way to the fight, running as fast as they could, a series of explosions began to erupt.

"Oh no! Solomon! What if Lucifer and the others are in the crossfire of that?!" Aiana cries out. 

"Don't worry, my brothers are not as weak as to get blown up by little fireballs." The new member of the group spoke out. Aiana looks over her shoulder and sees Belphie running behind them.

The two exchange students went through the shortcut Solomon made, where it got them to the castle garden, where they accidentally tripped over the sleeping demon. 

"So who is the person attacking Devildom if it's not Lord Diavolo?" Belphie asked.

"Well, you see it's kind of hard to explain." Solomon said between breaths. 

The three then stopped right in front of the shopping district to catch their breaths, Belphegor's sleepy eyes catches a glimpse of the the Demon Lord flying through towards the fight with an unreadable look on his face while another fireball flew in the air, landing on Hell's Kitchen, instantly burning it to the ground.

"You see, these powers are very unique..this is not just any fire, its Hellfire, and it does more than just burn physical things, it can burn the soul as well." 

Confused by this, Aiana looks up at the flames burning the city, she assumed all demons can conjure fire and that they were all the same. That's when it happened, the fire began to split and tear, and each tear formed a bat like shape and began to fly all over the rest of the city. 

"It's coming to life!" Solomon shouts out, with his quick thinking, he conjures up a barrier around the three.

Aiana looking up at the avatar of Sloth with a question in mind. "Why would you think Lord Diavolo would be attacking the city?"

"The demon with this power has the ability to manipulate the flames and bring them to life, making the element bend to their will. And there's no demon in Devildom who has this ability but The Demon Lord himself…

The new information shocked both Solomon and Aiana, more questions emerging in there minds.

"Then...how can she-Aah!" Aiana screams, almost getting hit by a flying Hellfire Bat.

"You guys find someplace to hide, I have to help my brothers!" Belphie called to them while running into the fray.

"I can't believe it. I can't, not only he has forgotten this important day, the throws a party with human guests, gave permission for The Fall to be rebuilt, AND sends my brothers instead of showing up himself?! Is he trying to push all my buttons?!" Lilith screams out, waving her hand in the air in a swinging motion, controlling the movements of the fire bats in the air, aiming them to another building. 

Suddenly, before they reached the target, a force of air extinguishes them. "Stop this at once!"

Lilith looks up at the direction of the voice, it was none other than Diavolo with his hand out towards her. Glaring at him Lilith throws a random fireball at him, but Diavolo puts it to a halt, frozen in mid air he grabs the flame and snuffs it out.

"So glad of you to finally show your face after what you done! Do you have a death wish? Or do you enjoy pissing me off? Is this entertaining?" She Growls.

"Lilith, before you continue this path you need to calm down and come with me to see Barbatos." Diavolo began with a serious tone of his deep voice. 

"Excuse me? How dare you to tell me to calm down and-"

"Lilith!" Lucifer cut her off, he gets up from the ground and stretches his wings. "Something is amiss here."

"What are you talking about?" She spat.

"Little sister, please you must listen to them. We don't want to fight you." Asmo speaks out, crawling his way out of the rubble.

"You're just..Asmo i… " 

"Little sis...I can't believe this, this is a dream, you're here.." Levi coughs out, leaning against a large wall. 

"Of course I'm here, is this some joke?"

"This feels more like a dream than a joke.." Satan speaks up next.

"Yeah, or a twisted nightmare. Our Lilith wasn't a demon when she was alive." Mammon spoke next, spitting out some blood.

"Alive? What are you talking about? You guys are acting like I've been dea-" Lilith gasps, her blue eyes land on the one brother who has just arrived, they both locked eyes at each other, same expression on their faces. 

"Lilith?" Belphegor calls out. 

"B-Belphie...you're alive…" Lilith speaks out in a shock, words escaping her trembling lips..

Then everything went black.


	4. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks. It's me ya friendly pagan here to drop off another chapter.  
> I'm sorry to say that I am currently away from home on business and only have my phone to upload to I apologize for the lack of edits and lettering for impactful words.  
> Please be patient and I'll fix them asap.   
> In the meantime I do hope you enjoy the story rather than the editing and to please please please leave kudos and comments if you do enjoy!  
> Thank you!

Chapter 4

*tak tak tak tak tak* 

The sound of Lucifer's boots sounds off like a drum to the quiet room as he paces back and forth, a hand on his hip and the other rubbing his chin.

Aiana sits on a single dining room chair in the middle of the room, Solomon in the same position next to her. The demon brothers, Lord Diavolo and his trusted butler Barbatos, all standing around in a more or less half circle, around the two humans, all with a grim look in each face.

"Why?" Lucifer stops in front of the two.

"Lucifer, I'm sorry." Aiana began. 

"I am not asking for an apology Aiana, I am asking you 'why'. Why would you do this? Why be foolish enough- no, be *heartless!* enough to us! My brothers, myself!"

"It was an accident, I never intended for Lilith to come to our world." Aiana pleads, tears rolling down.

Beelzebub looks away from Aiana while Belphie clenches his pillow in his arms. Just by saying her very name hurts the brothers deeply…

"Aiana is not to blame for this Lucifer, it was my idea in the first place, and our plan was to go to her not the other way around." Solomon spoke up in her defense. 

"And you think this confession is any better?! I should punish you both for this!" Lucifer shouts.

"Now Lucifer, you must quiet down my friend." Diavolo came forward and placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "We don't want to wake her up."

Lucifer glances over to the large closed double doors that lead to Diavolo's master chambers, where Lilith is sound asleep on his large bed.

"B-Belphie...you're alive..." Lilith's eyes rolled at the back of her head and she faints in mid air, her body going limp and falling like a drop of a curtain, the same moment the entire Hellfires that brightly dances around the entire shopping district vanishes, leaving everyone in darkness and a trail of ashes.

Diavolo was quick to react and flew down to Lilith, catching the unconscious demon in the air in his bare arms. Slowly he lowers themselves down until his feet touches the ground, Lucifer was quick to retrieve his sister, taking her from Diavolo's arms and into his.

All brothers surrounded her, some with tears in there eyes, while others still in shock.

"Lord Diavolo" the eldest brother began. "Lilith she, I don't...please forgive her, I will take responsibility to what has happened here, but please…" 

"Calm yourself Lucifer, no one was harmed thanks to the denizens being at the party, and buildings can be rebuilt. However, we must get to the bottom of this."

"Aiana, Solomon.." Lucifer speaks, but does not look up to face them. His face hidden by his hair, unable to see his eyes but Aiana knew, his eyes were not able to tear away from Lilith.

"You both are to report to the castle, and you WILL tell us everything that transpired to these current events…"

The small but painfully long trip to the castle was painstakingly quiet, the brothers all desperate to get a glimpse of Lilith in Lucifer's arms, once arriving to the Demon Lord's castle,the eldest made his way up the stairs, to the royal wing and straight to Diavolo's bed chambers, where he gently layed Lilith down in the center of the prince's exaggerated large bed.

"I was going to suggest the quest room in the north wing, but I suppose my room would be the safest room to be." Diavolo chuckled.

Lucifer snapped out with a startle and snapped up to look at his Lord. "Forgive me Lord Diavolo, I was not in my right mind. I see my young sister and all I could think about was making her comfortable." 

Without saying a word, lord Diavolo smiled and pulled up his red velvet sheets, covering Lilith hallway, then fluffed her pillows, her honey brunette hair spilling all over it like it was silk.

It took great strength to leave his sister's side, but Lucifer pulled himself away and exits out the room, where the rest of the brothers were hanging at the doorway.

From there they all moved to Diavolo's private office, where Aiana and Solomon told Lucifer and the others everything, from the plan to go to the past and meet Lilith for themselves to Aiana calling out her name while falling from the sky.

"If Aiana changed the past, and Lilith survived, does this mean our present changed?" Asmo asked first before any of the brothers get go speak out.

"I am not sure, but It seems like due to your involvement of the past Aiana created a new reality to our own." Said Satan. "Though according from her shock, I assume in her world the one who got killed was...Belphie.." 

Satan trails off and looks over to his younger brother. Belphegor furrows his brows and looks over to Beel.

"But, since Lilith is from another world, why didn't she turn into smoke like Aiana when she traveled through time or reality or whatever?!" Mammon growls out in frustration.

"I can answer that question." Spoke up Barbatos. "Our world is the true reality, however, despite the world they come from is simply an illusion, whatever or whoever comes across the doors have become part of this reality."

"Wait, if that's true, than does that mean Lilith can stay with us?" Belphie asked, sounding hopeful. 

"I'm sorry Belphegor." Diavolo answered. "It pains me to say but we can't have that. Lilith maybe real, but she does not belong in this world, there's no telling what could happen to our reality if she were to stay."

The room went quiet to the answer, the very air seems to have fallen in deep despair.

"This is way heavy stuff to lay out on us.." Levi sighs out, looking as if he is moments away to crying.

Lucifer runs his face, his composure breaking for a moment before speaking. "Well, what do we-" 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Aiana jumps from her chair and gasps, all eyes back to the bed chamber door where the scream came from.

"Lilith!" The 7 demon brothers yelled out as they all bolted to the door and into the room, only to find it empty and the 2nd doors leading to the main hallway opened.

"Gems! My precious gems!" Lilith was flying in the hallway, stopping at every door to look into the rooms. "Here?! No! Here! No! My darling gems! Where are theyyyyyyyy!" 

Lilith didn't go far from the brothers, most relieved while others worried as they see their sister frantic and in tears.

"Lilith, please stop this. what are you doing?" Beel spoke out, heart aching by the site of her tears.

"My Gems! My precious gems Beel!" Lilith stops in front of another door and chokes out a sob to find the room empty. "Where are my darling gems!"

"Lil sis, don't cry. Your big brother Mammon will get you all the gems of Devildom, just come talk to us."

Lilith was about to answer to Mammon until her celestial blue eyes landed on Lord Diavolo himself. She slammed the door and flew a beeline at the demon lord.

"Wait, Lilith don't hurt him!" Aiana shouts and stands in front of her, but Lilith swiftly flies around her and wraps her arms around Diavolo, face crying on his exposed abs.

"Diavolo please forgive me! I'll let you inviting the humans slide, I'll pay for the damages to the city, I'll even rebuild it brick by agonizing brick! Just please! Where are my precious gems?! Bring them back please!" 

Everyone was shocked, including Diavolo himself, golden eyes wide staring down at her, Lilith removes her face from his abs and looks up at him with teary sad puppy eyes. 

"What in the world is going on here? First Lilith wants to kill Diavolo, now she's begging for jewelry while crying on his chest." Asmo gasps.

"Yeah, this is way more weird than the anime 'I am a time traveler who accidentally discovered a hidden power within me and can jump to alternative dimensions and now I'm stuck in the wrong one and they don't have any cake so i-"

"Okay Levi we get it ya weeb." Mammon cuts him off. 

Diavolo blinks a few times then let's out a soft chuckle and smiles at her. "I see, it all makes sense now."

"Lord Diavolo? What makes sense?" Solomon spoke up.

"I'm sure everyone has many questions and concerns regarding Lilith right now." Barbatos said out loud, making everyone move to the side to reveal the demon butler with a tray of tea and snacks. "But first and foremost, we must have your lady sister rest and calm her nerves. After all, she is with child." 

With those simple words, another bomb has been dropped on everyone's head.


End file.
